


Closure

by innerxvelvet



Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerxvelvet/pseuds/innerxvelvet
Summary: "Closure. That is all she ever needed from him."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768759
Kudos: 4
Collections: Minrene 100-word Drabbles





	Closure

Irene refuses to stare deep into Mino's eyes.

Scared that she will find hope in those dark brown orbs.

She refuses to hear the sadness and regret in his voice as he desperately begs her to listen to him reason.

Scared that her fragile heart will fall back deep into his cracks again.

She refuses to see him in this light, scared that he will, once again, ignite the flame she extinguished for months, the flame that left a scar in her heart.

She watch as his lips move, 

“I’m sorry.”

Closure. That is all she ever needed from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread of Minrene 100-word drabbles:  
> https://twitter.com/innerxvelvet/status/1252072888888250369


End file.
